dancewithdevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roen
Roen (ローエン Rōen) is a character of Dance With Devils. He is the loyal servant and watchdog of Lord Maksis, and previously the pet of Rem Kaginuki. Appearance Human Form Roen has short, blue hair with straight-fringed bangs mostly styled to the sides of his face, save for a section that falls in the middle of his forehead. His eyes are a light blue. He wears the uniform of the Shikō Academy- a dark blue vest along with a white pullover, grey pants and white shoes. Dog Form As a Pomeranian, Roen long, silky hair, a pointed muzzle, and pricked ears. His fur is light brown and white, and his eyes dark blue. He's shown almost constantly smiling in this form and wears a silver dog tag around his neck. Battle Appearance While in his battle appearance, Roen appears wearing a sandy-colored cloak with a thick, turtleneck collar. He wears a pale kilt, with a grey design on the front, and dusty-green, loose-fitting leggings underneath, and finishing with white-colored boots. His kilt has pale, loose-fitting sleeves, with the left beginning at the elbow from a gold bangle, and the right starting on the shoulder; and both ending at the wrists. He also sports a satchel. Personality Roen is the loyal servant and watchdog of Lord Maksis. He's strongly devoted to Maksis and intends on reviving him to his previous power by obtaining the Grimoire. As a dog, Roen is rather laid-back, often resting on the student council's couch. While rarely interacting with the student council, he and Shiki have extremely hostile interactions, to the point where Roen's repeatedly shown disdain towards Shiki by biting and growling at him without second thoughts. While in this form, he enjoys having Ritsuka pet him. Despite his amicable appearance, Roen is very manipulative and deceptive, taking on the appearance of a desperate, dismissed dog after Maksis' fall by the hands of the Arlond family head, and went into the family as an apparent servant, even accompanying Rem for the grand majority of his day at school. Although he acts polite towards Ritsuka, he has no sense of her personal space and has no qualms licking her without warning nor permission. He's intent on claiming the Grimoire within her for Maksis' personal use and doesn't mind endangering her life to achieve his goal. He takes much in stride and with a smile on his face, always keeping his calm and always avoiding major trouble. However, when pressed, Roen doesn't hesitate to endanger the lives of others, namely Ritsuka, and even threatens to rip her heart out during his close altercation with Rem in the large hallway he took Ritsuka to. History Previously, Roen appeared to the Arlond family as a helpless devil after the fall of Maksis, and since then worked alongside the family, but never swore sincere loyalty to them. Powers & Abilities Transformation: '''Roen can alternate between the form of a small Pomeranian and his normal self. When transforming, black smoke appears. It's strongly implied that he can transform into the traditional appearance of the hellhound Cerberus. '''Demonic Seal: As a demonic being, Roen can create a demonic seal on several humans and manipulate both their will and appearance. Claws: '''Roen can manipulate his nails into razor-sharp, black claws. '''Enhanced Speed and Agility: As a demonic being, Roen has physical abilities well beyond a normal human's, and is shown as being exceptionally agile. Hell-Fire Generation: In episode 11, it is shown that he can summon the flames of hell and use it in combat. Trivia * To end any confusion, the name has been proven to be Roen and not Loewen. This was a mistake made by FUNimation when they subbed the anime. * As Rejet's 'secret' character, Roen is the only main male cast member to not appear in the ending and thus has no Major Arcana tarot card representing him. * His character songs are "My Opinion" and "I Am a Faithful Dog". * His color image is grey. * In episode 11 it shows that he also "loves" Ritsuka Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cerberus